Cold Winter in Autumn
by staticsteph18
Summary: What happens when everything looks as it is...but wasn't exactly what you thought it was? You end up racing against time to stop someone from figuring out the truth
1. 1:00 pmArrival

This is my first fanfic, after reading a whole bunch I decided to try my hand at this…so please save the tomatoes till after the story is done…. Ohhhh and this isn't necessarily a songfic but I put music that can fit every scene, there will be cues that let you know what song is playing…YouTube has all of the songs, I am open to any song suggestions that would go great with a scene or any songs in general that I can use for future chapters…but anyway I hope you enjoy this awesome adventure into the world of Arnold and the gang

Disclaimer: …Too broke to own hey Arnold… , …. I own a coffee mug…my laptop…a decent pair of pants…clean undies and a pair of batman sneakers, but not Arnold and the gang…

_**Unknown P.O.V.  
Time: Unknown…  
Place: Vine Street…**_

_I never thought I would end up here…Why am I going through this shit…I should've learned… WHO IS BLASTING CRY ME A RIVER?_

She was standing before a door and she knocked only to be met with silence and no answer

_"Please answer the door…please be there…ple-"_

The door opened…

* * *

_**Omniscient P.O.V.  
Time:3 weeks earlier  
Place: Public transportation device known as a bus  
**_  
A woman whom had just turned 20 was looking out at the town that she once called home and sighed. She had matured and travelled the world and learned the different ins and outs of living…Mainly just learning how to live in a college dorm without killing someone, but that's another story. She thought about all of the memories she had, as she fiddled with her Phone she set the song to "Helena Beat" By Foster the people. She wasn't one specifically for indie music, but she found them to be a cool band, nonetheless she focused her attention back to the outside.

The bus passed an open field located in-between two buildings and sighed

_Gerald Field _the blonde thought to herself and remembered all of the games they played and the games they ever finished because of Wolfgang and Torvald causing trouble.

"Good Times…"

the Blonde whispered to herself then focused her attention to the bus station that was approaching quickly. She was Anxious yet nervous, it had been merely 7 years sense she had been in this familiar town, which had earned the title of city in the past couple of years. The buildings were the same, the people looked the same, yet something was different, she felt different. Hell, she even looked different. The blonde grew to a modest 5'7; she no longer looked as if she was ready to punch someone in the face for taking oxygen and converting it to carbon dioxide. Instead she sported a relaxed look on her face and a new pair of eyebrows, which she was still getting used to. Her shape was actually pretty developed and the passing men can agree that she was something to look at. Her legs were showing under her black skirt, they led into a pair of white chuck Taylors. Her shirt was white with a pink Batman logo on it. Her headphones easily matched her shirt with a pink batman logo on them as well. Her hair was down with a fringe bang and an all too familiar bow at the top of it. She was carrying a bag that simply said "my college major is majoring in college" and a guitar case. She picked up guitar in college when her roommate was playing her poetry in song and she threatened to kick her ass if she was not taught this magic power that her roommate possessed.

_Stephanie_. The blonde thought to herself and laughed at the thought of her teaching the blonde how to play and getting frustrated, yet never losing faith in the blonde. She looked down at her phone as her ringtone went off "Tongue-tied "by Grouplove filled the air as she opened her phone.

_Have Fun! And Keep me posted! Or else I will come and kick your ass!- Steph  
_The blonde smiled to herself and picked up her bags and proceeded to leave off the bus  
_  
_Her two feet had only touched the pavement for 2 minutes before she was tackled by her shorter Japanese friend. Mind you the Blonde was about 3 inches taller but fell much like a person that was deprived sleep for 2 weeks, yet it was joyous and familiar. The smaller Japanese women stood at 5'5 and looked amazing she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt with Einstein's face on it and a caption that read "While you were in school I was blowin' up shit" she wore contacts and had black cropped hair and a smile she had an athlete's body and sporting the same pair of shoes as the blonde.

"! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" The younger Japanese woman exclaimed to the blonde woman.

"Calm down Pheebes… What are you trying to do kill me?" the blonde said playfully to the younger Japanese woman, whom was pulling herself off of the blonde.

"Calming!" Phoebe calmly exclaimed. They started moving to the red 2012 Honda, it smelled nice like a new car. They loaded up the blondes bags and got in the car. Radio staying off, so there was silence until Helga started to talk…

"Same old Phoebe…Actually you grew a little…Trying to catch up with me?" Helga was trying to make conversation to catch up with Phoebe. Truth is Helga hasn't been in town sense her dad sent her away to live with her Aunt in New York after she had told him about Miriam having a "good time" with his business partner while Bob was away trying to look for a new location to expand his empire. He never dealt well with denial. Automatically Helga was lying and in the wrong in his mind, even with the pictures and neighbor testimony he still stood against Helga's claims. It seemed like a whole court case. But she was glad she moved to New York, that was where she met Steph and developed a friendship that was sure to last a long time, but it would never replace that bond she had with the young Japanese woman that sat beside her.

"Helga...Hellooooo?" Phoebe was waving her hand in front of Helga's face in order to get her attention.

"What's up?" Helga came out of her deep thoughts

"I was wondering if you minded if we pick up one more person? Its ok if you don't want to, I can easily rearrange another ride to…" At that moment the Blonde cut off the Brunette

"Pish Posh…it's ok Pheebes, just make sure they aren't smelly" She flashed look of disgust at the thought of a guy dressed up in a skunk costume. _What the fuck am I on…?_She shrugged it off.

They passed through various streets and made an abrupt stop in front of their destination. A guy came out his hair was lowly cropped and his skin was a darker caramel color he looked to be 6'2. He smiled and was carrying a bag that had the Nike logo on it, his shoes matched his bag and he was wearing a button up flannel shirt with a pair of Jeans. He got inside of the car and made a face at the blonde.

"Phoebe didn't I tell you to stop picking up the hookers… That is out during the day?" The Blonde said with a hint of concern in her voice, yet very playful.  
"Excuse me Blondie?" The man said in protest

"Oh dear" Phoebe said under her breath

"You heard me hair boy!" The blonde retorted

"HELGA PATAKI? IS THAT YOU?" The Man looked shocked and thrown off.

"Yup it's me! Alive and in the flesh!" Helga said to the man and noticed he was studying her and making faces of shock.

"Wow! You look..." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for known insults coming his way

"different…I know..." Helga completed his sentence with a hint of exhaustion

"Wait Til' everyone sees you… fuzzy slippers was right… you did change"

"Aren't you a little too old to believe in Fuzzy Slippers Gerald-o?"

"He Exists Damnit…" Helga rolled her eyes at Gerald at his childish reaction

"Surrreeee… and pigionman is Mike Tyson… Never mind scratch that…" She backed off now noticing that Gerald and her best friend were now holding hands and staring at each other. She remembers Phoebe telling her something about them getting together...

* * *

_**Omniscient P.O.V(Flashback)  
Time: 3 months back  
Place: Rhonda Wellingtons House party**_

_The base from "Love lockdown" by Kanye west blared as Gerald walked over to Phoebe and touches her face, her emotions on her face turned from worry to relaxed, she began to melt in his hands like putty and suddenly the room seemed hotter as their eyes touched closer. Then the moment hit when everyone around them seemed like blurs in the distance._

"You know I've always thought you were beautiful" Gerald said while caressing her face

_**If I be with you, baby I'm confused  
You choose, you choose**_

_Gerald pulls Phoebe in close and kisses her on the lips feeling their heat become one…  
"Phoebe Heyerdahl will you be my girlfriend?" Gerald looked into Phoebes eyes and smiled  
"Yes Gerald Johansson I would love to be your girlfriend"  
_

* * *

_**Helga's P.O.V.  
Time: back to present time  
Place: Hillwood Hotel**_

The car came to a screeching halt in front of the big new fancy hotel the City of Hillwood had gained. Helga started to get out of the car but Phoebe had stopped her. _What's going on…_

"_Helga you sure you don't wanna crash at my place?"_

"Pheebs trust me I will be okay plus I'm pretty sure you don't have a spa inside of your home…" That should calm her thoughts a bit

"I suppose so-"

"HELGA LIKES SPA DAYS?"

Gerald but out laughing.

_Ugh. I gave him something to laugh at…fuck, hmmm time to bring back old Helga from retirement_

"Hey Hair boy, I'd shut up before I end up making your face into clay" maybe I should add a scowl.

Helga scowled at Gerald.

_"Why don't you just go exfoliate your face already…"_

"…Look asshole..I-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!Sorry"

Phoebe looked away_. Shit I have made her upset…good job Helga_

"I should go on up…I'll leave you two love birds to get some alone time in"

Helga winked and nudged her friend in the arm and grabbed her bags and went up the elevator into her room.

The hotel smelled like a brand new car with freshly shampooed carpets. She opened the door labeled "609" and saw that there were two bedrooms she remembered that the only available bedroom was a two bedroom room. She went in set down her bags and turned around to go back out the door upon opening the door she saw an all too familiar man standing across from her. His golden blonde hair still fizzed out at the sides which gave him the appearance of having a football shaped head; he stood at 6'2, and was wearing a plaid button up with blue jeans oh and a small red cap. Helga felt a joy sneak up into her heart but then she noticed that she felt a little off about this man that stood before her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_Arnold  
_  
She cleared her throat.

The man turned around and stared at her then smiled.

"_Wow! I am net door to a FOX!" _Helga's eyes grew wide and she felt her cheeks change to a bright crimson  
_  
"Excuse me?"_Helga said gently

_"oh, pardon my forwardness… You ma'am are HOT! If you don't mind I would love to take you out to dinner sometime…that is…if you don't mind" _The man winked and threw in another smile

_"uh…no…I-I Don't mind" _Helga brushed a hair away from her face. _My Beloved is finally taking me out to dinner, this may be fate._

"7 the lounge place down in the hotel lobby?"

"S-Sure"

still a little nervous she looked at him.

_"See you then eh…"_

"Helga" How could he possibly forget my name?

"Niles"

Before she could say anything the man ran off down the hallway leaving Helga standing there with her mouth open….

* * *

Tell me what you think and I need you guys to choose a number from the lettered list below…that shall decide the direction this story is going in…don't worry things shall spice up a little bit more…Oh and I am aware that there isn't that much Arnold…depending on what letter you choose he shall appear…

1.a  
2.b  
3.c  
4.d

remember those tomatoes I told you about you can release them!  
*gets hit*  
"MY LEG!"


	2. 7:00pmTruth

AN: Welpo Here we are for chapter 2 by the way the winning vote was choice 1, hehehe Great choice by the way it keeps everyone on the edge of their seats…(My grandma helped me break the tie breaker btw) well you wanted to know what the other choices were?

phoebe to fill in for her (not too climatic)  
randomly appears and she asks him for advice how to get out of this messy situation  
or *drum roll*  
his keys come back and winds up locking himself Inside( that's right) his hotel room…  
but now presenting your choice, choice number 1!

*puts on girls scout costume* I will promise to NEVER abandon this story (seeing as I have sat down and created a chart for every possible outcome and BOY there are many…) so keep checking weekly; I shall try to post two chapters a week(depending on how many votes are in) but I can promise you that there shall be a new chapter up every week.

oh and I don't hey Arnold…but I do own a new pair of converses that I shall sport around my town during endless montages *gets hit with a banana*… ARG!  
Helga: GET ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!  
Now presenting Chapter two/7:00 of a cold winter in Autumn..

* * *

**Niles P.O.V**  
**Time: 7pm  
Place: Lovers' Lounge located in the Hillwood hotel**

_The sounds of Carlos Santana's "Black Magic woman" filled the air as I began to look around for my beautiful blonde. The air is thick full of lust and laughter; I hope she shows up, I would hate to be stood up again. I hope the sneakers and button up match doesn't look too sloppy. Why am I worrying anyway it's not like I want to-_

She looks so beautiful.

Helga was wearing a pink knee length dress that showed off her legs, her hair was in a bun with a ringlet caressing her face, her shoes well she was wearing flip-flops, something was shining around her neck but it was hard to make out at this distance, nevertheless Helga looked stunning. She looked around and locked eye contact with Niles.

_She…she…she.._

"Hey handsome!" Helga let out in a dreamy voice. _Oh my! SHE CALLED ME HANDSOME! Calm down…Respond repeat respond  
_  
"Hey Beautiful!" _I feel like I should wink.  
_  
He winks but jumps because he forgot that he rubbed his eye after cutting onions earlier at his brother's shop. The sting was still there.

"Are you okay?" Helga exclaimed with worry in her voice. _Great now she thinks I am a klutz or overly emotional…hmmm_  
"Nope I am good madam, how has your day been?"_ Nice Save!  
_"Well...-"

**5 minutes later…**

Both Helga and Niles were laughing and exchanging half lidded stares towards each other and touching hands occasionally. Finally Niles looked up and touched Helga's face.

_Now is the time._

"Helga you are one of the most amazing people that I have had the great luck of bumping into while in this town, unfortunately I will have to return to New York soon in order to go back to regular life… What I am trying to say is will you come back to New York with me?"

She sighed. _That didn't sound too great_

_"I just met you…I would have to spend more time with you in order to see where this is going, plus I am tied up by my own life and-"_

Helga moved slightly and revealed the locket she had around her neck. _What's that?_

"Huh? Oh…Just an old memory I always keep with me just for luck.

She smiled a warm smile._A locket…I wonder what's inside of it._

"What's in it?"

_"My heart"_

"Can you let me in your heart?"

Her face shifted and she slowly removed it and put it on the table with delicacy then unlatched the guard that protected its inner sanctum. There stood the picture…Joe Hisaishi-One summer day started playing

Her Heart.

The Reason he wanted to go around town.

The reason he came to hillwood.

The reason he wanted to find his own love.

To get out of his shadow

Niles face dropped and he looked at her and shook his head then took a deep breath and took her hands.

_"My brother eh? He's a pretty swell guy does he know?" _She looked at him as if Batman was caught with his pants down in broad daylight.

_I guess not_

Helga shifted nervously and looked at him and sighed

"_look he doesn't know anything all he remembers me as is the girl whom constantly bullied him and made every day of his life a living hell with my endless spitballs and name calling, you know what's funny even after he grew out of that football head of his, it didn't seem right calling him Arnold. So now even at the age of 20 I am still fawning over his love and vying for his attention, even though we are on opposite ends of the country I can't help but yearn for another moment spent bathing in his emerald garden eyes while taking in the beauty of that sea that lies in his heart. I love him and I know I should be over it but I'm not and nor will I ever be. He will forever be my heart"._

That was beautiful…hmm….

just in that moment Niles looked at the locket again and looked at her. The air was thick and the tense. At that moment Helga reached for her locket but notices it isn't there and were now in Niles' hands.

_You're the blonde my brother was telling me about…not bad tastes for a goody two shoes. But nonetheless, I have a delivery to make to my brother and start operation snow white…no…sleeping beauty…no…Cinderella._

"it is time that you face your deepest wants and seeing as I have perfect proof my brother will have no other choice but to believe me, plus I think you would like it better this way"

"GIVE ME BACK MY LOCKET!"

Helga begins inching towards him nervously yet menacingly. "19200"by Gorillaz starts playing

_gee… she seems angry oh well…let me get out of here._

He gets up and begins to book it for the door running past a waitress that was walking over to give them the check, she sighs and notices there is something on the floor that fell out of the young man's pocket, she puts it in her apron and takes it to the front desk and the manager shakes his head and puts it in a box.

* * *

**? P.O.V.  
Time: 8:15pm  
Place: A skylight bedroom**

_Ugh. I can't believe how late it is…why did I sleep so late? I have repairs to do to the house, wait the clock says 8:15 PM? Oh yea I took a nap…Oh Niles sent me a text message that's nice of him I wonder what's in…oh he's on a date that's cute, maybe I should try dating one day…Nah, no girl would ever fall for me; oh well time to turn on the light._

The room illuminates and reveals a young man about 20 years old, whom who reached down and grabbed his hat and put it perfectly in the middle of his head, the blue bounced off his emerald green eyes, his blonde hair bouncing around on the sides of the hat. Pulls his flannel shirt on over his bare chest and jeans on under his shirt and smiled at the mirror at the sight of his now vibrating phone. He reached down and opened it.

_Muy importante meet me at the tower at 10pm-Nilli_

UGH. What could he possibly want now? I should go meet him he might be in trouble….

the readers phone simply read. _See ya there-Arnold_

* * *

**Helga's P.O.V.  
Time:8:15 p.m  
Place: Bus**

_WHY ME? OH MYYYY! I need to call for re-enforcements this is not a one girl job…_

_"Black sheep" by metric starts playing  
_

Helga picked up the phone and opened it.

It Rang.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

Oh what is going to happen? Who did Helga Call? What did the waitress give to the manager? Will Helga get her locket back?What was she thinking at the time this was going on? Why are there so many questions? All of these answers and more shall be answered in the next chapter 8:00-Speed…

Now the story is left in your guys' hands choose wisely…this time it is by colors: red, blue, pink or color that is in between blue and purple but isn't either color

See ya in the next chapter!


	3. 8:00pm Deep

Allo guys long time no type ,_, sorry about that. I have had a TON of changes done to the story and sense there aren't a lot of people that vote and whatnot I figure I would just take it into my own hands(muhahahahaha), now we left off in quite a spot where there were a lot of questions and I am determined to give you some answers into what was going on in this winter autumn.  
(Note: scenes without a song listing it's the song continuing on through the next scene oh and sorry for a lot things from the Catherine soundtrack…it oddly enough fit this chapter…)

* * *

**Reader P.O.V.  
8:30pm  
Phoebe's House  
Song:"** **Atlus' Catherine Music - Act on Instinct"**

Helga is sitting on Phoebe's bed crying and looking nervous. Phoebe is pacing back and forth looking from Helga to a clock that sat nearby and looked at her phone in dread. Her heart pounded heavily as she looked from her friend to her phone.

"Phoebe he took my locket…My Heart_" _Helga starts pacing while grabbing at her dress and looking back from the clock to her friend.

Phoebewas actually quite relaxed in this situation, she had always wanted her friend to be free of this burden that entrapped her heart, Yet she didn't like to see Helga in such a state of panic and worry. Yet she was still upset that someone would steal one of the things that mattered the most to her friend.

"Helga I know we need to do recon and find out who exactly this man is" Phoebe trying to help calm her friend down  
"Phoebe I know who he is…HE IS ARNOLDS BROTHER!" Helga Yells out at Phoebe in a state of panic mixed with anger  
"HELGA; I DON'T NEED YOU YELLING AT ME" Phoebe was fed up with Helga's attitude, and the situation all together  
"Sorry, Peebes I am just really upset and wonder if my secret may get out, I can't handle it if it gets out_" _Now sounding worried and saddened. She sat on Phoebe's bed and took a deep breath_  
"_I know Helga_" _Phoebe put her arm around her friend to comfort her, it was supposed to be a calm homecoming for Helga, but now that this has happened she is beginning to question if this was the right decision to bring her back for a visit, either way she needed to help get that locket.__

The air was thick and uncertainty was high.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Authors P.O.V  
8:35pm  
Unknown location  
Song: "Atlus' Catherine Music - Stray Sheep."

The rain is pouring heavily outside and the sky is lit up against a tower. There is a boy running towards the tower while holding something shiny in his hand. He looks down and takes a deep breath and looks up at the tower that is above the skyline. He was bumped by a tall brunette with a blonde streak across her hair and yellow rain boots and a pair of leather pants. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey slow down where are you running to?" She turned and smiled at him and blocked him from walking. Her curves seemed to catch him off guard  
"Wha?!" He looked at her and smiled at her and moved closer cautiously  
"Yea, you what are you in a rush for?" She hung on one side and looked at him  
"I have an important delivery to make…" He smiled at her and winked and moved in closer  
"oh? Pray tell" She was almost laying on top of him, yet she never broke eye contact  
"Well I found out a woman…"A Bus drives by. "And I am off to let him know" he was whispering in her ear. Caressing her arm and never breaking eye contact  
"Wow, which sounds like an interesting story…" She moves in closer only breaths away.

The woman knocks the boy off his feet in one swift motion. Then picks him up and puts him over her shoulder. She smiles and picks up her phone.

"Guess what I just picked up"

* * *

**  
Unknown P.O.V.  
8:50pm  
Unknown Location  
Song:"** **Atlus' Catherine Music - Stalked in the Dark"**

Everything is dark and there is sound of footsteps fading in and out of the distance

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T HAVE THE LOCKET?!" one voice yelled  
"Helga he seemed quite shocked himself…" a second voice said

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?! SOMEWHERE OUT THERE ARNOLD IS GOING TO FIND OUT MY DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!"  
"Hey look I came off the bus you told me what he looked like and the fact that he told me everything that had happened, which I have to say is a stupid thing to do with a stranger that you meet in the street but lover boy seemed pretty excited to carry out his plan"  
"I DON'T CARE STEPHANIE MY HEART IS AT STAKE!"  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!"  
"STOP ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!"  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING IN MY HOUSE!" a third voice said  
"sorry" both voices said  
"Maybe we should start questioning this guy to see where he took your stuff…"

The light hit my eyes as soon as I noticed three figures standing around; one blonde yet worried and looking angry at me (I can't say that I blame her), Helga ; another one a brunette standing in the corner cleaning her glasses,(I'm guessing that is phoebe from Helga was telling me at dinner) looking anxiously out the window and occasionally glancing at the woman whom grabbed me off the street(That must be Stephanie). She bent down and looked me eye to eye.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, you see my friend back there..." she motioned to Helga "You have made her really upset and interrupted my time to sit down and sip my mother's homemade, sweet, delectable, juicy.."  
"Get on with it already!" Helga shouted from the back.  
"Yea, Well…you Interrupted my night by causing my friend great stress. I have one question for you before I start torturing you. Where. Is. Her. Locket?"

I have to admit my brain told me that she wouldn't do anything to me because she seemed sensible, but then again who would kidnap someone and let them see their face? Either way I had to face the fact that what she was looking for was no longer in my position. I hope they don't kill me…

"Hello?  
"Oh sorry…"  
"Save you're sorry for another time, honestly I know you probably think this is a joke but THIS IS SOME SERIOUS STUFF!" The leather clad woman started yelling at me  
"I AM REALLY SORRY HELGA I DON'T HAVE IT! I WAS ON MY WAY TO MEET UP WITH MY BROTHER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I AM REALLY SORRY!" The tears touched my cheeks, I genuinely was sorry; I didn't want this to happen, and I just wanted to make my brother happy. I wanted to make her happy I saw the way she looked when she said his name and grabbed her locket… What have I done? A sharp sting felt my face. And I saw crystal blue eyes staring into mine and they were filled with hurt and pain.  
"YOU LOST MY HEART…how could you, you!". Stephanie jumped in front of her and took the blow that was meant for me, she bent down and looked at her friend whom just shook her head looked me.  
"Look trusts me I know that your locket means a lot to you. I love you like a sister and trust me with phoebe grabbing the bat in the corner…" Phoebe was now clutching a bat looking at me with fire in her eyes.  
"I don't think he meant to lose it on purpose, even-though it was stupid of him to take your locket from you…I can see that he was planning something…But that's beside the point…what we need to do is find your locket…and he will be willing to help…right?" She looked at me with mischief in her eyes, but I can also tell she was planning something of her own in her head. I rather not be dead from Helga  
"Yes."  
"So now we have a new focus…Get your locket back!"  
"Helga…I told him to meet me on top of the tower at 10…I was going to tell him"  
Pause.  
"YOU WERE GOING TO DO WH-"

* * *

**Authors P.O.V  
Back at the Restaurant  
9:00pm  
Song:"** **Atlus' Catherine Music - Lamb Game between **** and **** "******

The waitress was closing up the restaurant and put the locket in her pocket. The air was thick; she pulled out her cell-phone and looked at a text that said "turn around". She turned around slowly and took a huge gasp and jumped. She was staring eye to eye with a tall, bald man smiling.

"Phil! I am so happy that you came to meet me! I saw Queen Elizabeth! I have a treasure that was given to me by the Scotsman!" The waitress handed the locket to the older man and smiled, his eyes lighted up and he smiled at the locket as if he found a lost piece of gold. He opened it and smiled.

"Gertie! Thank you for this locket! I love it with the picture of Arnold in it with the cool inscription! It's like the locket I had …" A strong gurgle came from his stomach and she looked at him and smiled.

"Don't stand there smiling? I have to get to the can and get rid of these CRANBERRIES!" The old man shifted uncomfortably and jumped into a rusty pickup truck. It drove off into the night. The lights of the city began to bounce off of the newly forming crystal drops falling from the night sky. As they began to ascend deeper into Hillwood city there was a shift in the air, it was thicker, fuller, and it smelt like beans. The car stopped and they got out and ascended up the stairs into their home they smiled at each other and the older man ran into the home and the locket dropped out of his pocket; as it fell and floated through gravity a man wearing a blue hat and a blue sweater managed to pick it up and look deeply at it noticing that the initials "_H.P_." were etched on the back.

* * *

**Helga's P.O.V  
The Vacant Lot  
9:15pm**

The rain was heavy like my heart. The group told me to go to his house first just because the chances of him being there would be minimal, that goody two-shoes always showing up early to places and such. This lot is so magical at night. All of the times where we would compete for the title of the winner just so we can gloat about it for five minutes until Wolfgang or Torvald would come along and try to take everything we have. All of the times where we could say that we didn't have a care in the world and that we can be free of the day to day pressures. All of the memories that we have made and that we can now appreciate comes down to this, down to what we have become; to what we have been and where we shall be. Being in a place like this seems to calm my thinking and-

_A noise goes off in the background_

* * *

__

**Authors P.O.V  
Song:"** **Atlus' Catherine Music – Hitsujigamine"  
**_  
_A man wearing a leather jacket and boots walks out and approaches Helga. He is tall slender and dark-haired. He opens his mouth to smile and show his sunbeam yellow teeth and his sinister jawline.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's a fancy young blonde like you doing on this side of my lovely city?" With every word that came out he walked closer.  
"Nothing, what is it to you Bucko?" Helga barked at him  
"Ouch, a little feisty are we? I'm guessing you don't know who's lot this is?"  
"I don't know, nor do I care"  
"You're going to wish you cared as soon as I get my hands on you"

At that moment the tall man began to lunge at Helga with full force, but Helga quickly avoided his swift kick and dodged out of his way. The she jumped up and proceeded to deliver a right hook to his chin. He didn't go down quickly and he jumped back up and looked at her.

" 're a fighter…I have something for someone like you" He wiped the blood from his mouth and pulled out a knife.

"oh geez" Helga muttered under her breath, then she ran towards him and jumped up and delivered a power kick to his chin and he was clearly knocked out. Then there was a black car that pulled up and two men got out. Helga had ran and hid behind a garbage dumpster and watched the scene unfold. The taller man had a goatee and his hair slicked back, he looked reminiscent of Tony stark on a good day, the shorter of the two looked like Mr. Potts yet more sinister.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DID THEY DO TO MARTY?" The tall man exclaimed and looked around.  
A sound came from the garbage can next to Helga. A kitten jumped into it and it fell over.

She got up.  
They looked at her.  
She ran.

The rain grew heavier as her footsteps picked up and she began to look at the roads ahead of her. The footsteps began to wear down but her heart was still racing as she reached the intersection of Vine and Broadway; she made a sharp left onto Vine Street.

* * *

**_Helga's P.O.V.  
Time: 9:45 pm.  
Place: 4040 Vine Street_**

**__**_I never thought I would end up here…Why am I going through this shit…I should've learned to keep my mouth shut; why did I have to challenge that guy? Ugh. If would've stayed at home I wouldn't be on the run from these men; Oh My God did I kill him? Someone has to be home! Someone has to help me! WHO IS BLASTING CRY ME A RIVER?!_

She was standing before a door and she knocked only to be met with silence and no answer.

The panic settled in and every heartbeat grew stronger and louder

_"Please answer the door…please be there…ple-"Helga began pounding the door  
_

* * *

__**Authors P.O.V  
Song: "Atlus' Catherine Music - Stray Sheep."  
**_  
_The door opened and she was met face to face with a pale blonde male. He looked at her and sniffed; he was tall and his eyes were emerald blue. He looked at her and smiled. He extended his hand and grabbed her in. He looked deep into her eyes as he cradled her in his arms. He touched her cheek and moved in.

"I am so glad to have found you my sweet Hilda" _Wait Hilda? This isn't Arnold!_  
"My name is Helga…wait…Arnie?!"  
" Helga…Helga..OH WAIT! YOU!" He dropped her onto the ground and looked at her.  
"Geez Bucko! You should learn how to let a lady down."  
"Sorry about that… I was waiting for someone to come in" He blushed and looked at her and helped her up.  
"Oh? I guess you were waiting for someone else…Sorry to be a disappoint. I was running from some men that wanted my head on the front of their car. Stupid me hanging around the Vacant lot ." Helga scratched the back of her neck and looked at Arnie.  
"It's okay, sorry for attacking your face. Did you want a drink or anything?" Arnie gestured to the kitchen  
"You got scotch?" Helga asked in an exasperated tone  
"One scotch coming up for the lady" Arnie said to the lady.

The house was exactly the way it was when Helga was last inside of it. Not that that was a touring experience. She smiled looking at the pictures of Arnold's parents and at the family photo. Arnold stood in the middle smiling with Arnie at his left side and His brother Niles at his right, in the back stood his grandparents and his mother and father. Helga smiled at the beautiful family that was presented in this photo. If her family would get together for a photo she knew that it would not come out hallway as decent as this photo was. She had always wanted to be a part of his family. Arnie walked up beside her and smiled.

"Not the greatest photo we took, but hey you can't complain right?" Niles smiled at Helga warmly  
"Heh. It's a beautiful picture trust me, my family couldn't even get anywhere near your model status family" She punched him in the arm jokingly  
"It's funny, I never would've thought that I would become a part of this family because of the distance I felt between me and Arnold… but I guess when his parents came in and decided to take me in when my parents passed away we grew closer and it bridged the gap. Now he is like my brother." He looked warmly at the picture of Arnold's parents standing together.  
"Wow, Arnie I never knew…I'm really sorry" Helga whispered out to him  
"It's okay; it's a part of the past. I look to live out my life and succeed for them. I cherish this family and my past life. Yet, I still wait for her to come to me and become a part of my future. My Hilda. I feel stupid for not acknowledging her presence and her caring nature for me when I was down. I was too distracted by my own selfish need, my own fear of letting my heart become one with another that would care for me and watch over me. I wish that I noticed and let her know when I had the chance" He looked out the window in the living room and had an inch of sadness on his face.  
"It's never too late Arnie…It never is" Helga reached up and wiped the freshly formed tears that have fallen on his cheeks and gave him a hug  
"Thank you Helga…"

The air grew thick and the two conservators had sat down and talked about things going on sense Helga had left the town, an hour had passed and Helga had clearly forgot about her locket, contrary to how she had felt earlier in the day; a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she didn't care anymore if Arnold had found the locket. She felt that she would confront him once the situation would show it's face. Slowly her eyes started to shut and her mind began to wonder off into her subconscious and take her away into a place of tranquility and wonder. The last two words she heard from Arnie would take her into her slumber.

_With love  
_

* * *

**Helga's P.O.V  
Time: Unknown  
Place: Unknown...  
Song:"** **My Neighbor Totoro - Path of the wind"  
**  
_"With love the wings will carry us off into the clouds of hope  
With love all things that were unclear shall now produce clarity  
With love my heart shall be free  
With love my mind will no longer worry  
With you my love the world will be ours"_

Everything was right in the world and peace had taken its place…

Helga began to fall off of the clouds and hit the earth with a hard thud and a man had come out of the nearby woods to check to see if she was okay…

His golden hair flowed in the wind and looked flawless. He touched her cheek and smiled at her.  
"You're so beautiful, you must have fallen from heaven…What is your name?"  
"Helga"  
"Helga…" His eyes began to bug out  
"er…"  
"HELGA?!" He morphed into a couch  
"WHAT THE?!"

* * *

**Authors P.O.V  
Place: Sunset Arms  
Time:10:45**  
**Song:"** **Atlus' Catherine Music - Good Morning, New Day"  
**  
Helga was on the floor facing the couch, when Niles, Phoebe, Stephanie and Arnie were trying to wake her up. They looked panicked and alarmed. She looked at them and smiled, then frowned. A few moments more with her dream Romeo would've been greatly appreciated. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe stooped in and held Helga's hand  
"Geez phoebs don't get all soft on me, I am all good, and I had good ol' Arnie bore me to sleep" She punched Arnie in the arm  
"Whatever" He looked back out the window.  
"Hey did you guys find my locket?" Helga seemed to be snapped out of a trance.  
"Yea, my grandfather apparently took it, me and Steph found this out while investigating the restaurant." Niles exclaimed while looking at Steph and not breaking eye contact.  
"Yea the lady described him to the teeth, raspberries and all" Steph giggled and looked at Helga  
"Where is your grandfather?" Helga said wide eyed and worried  
"Well miss lady I am right here…" He walked out grabbing his suspenders smiling at the young blonde and reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden locket.  
"I believe this is yours, apparently I am not the only one that wants shortman near their heart." He smiled and winked at Helga and handed the locket over to her.  
"Please, don't tell him about this…" Helga pleaded with the older man  
"Trust me it'll be our little secret…" He smiled at Helga.

There was a sigh of relief that escaped Helga's lips and released into the air. Then a puzzled look came over her face as the next question would set the tone of the room…

"Where's Arnold?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of A Cold winter in Autmn…Trust me it gets more interesting and I will finish thissssss! *blows up and flys off into space*


	4. 10:00 pm Clarity

**This is the end... Lets do this!  
I do not own Arnold and the gang**

Authors P.O.V  
Place: Sunset Arms  
Time: 10:46pm

The air was thicker with the recent question asked in the room. Helga looked around at the people in the room and fear then stuck into her heart again. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath and began to open her mouth to repeat her question. Everyone looked at her and it was like a train falling out of the sky.

"Where is Arnold?" Phoebe steps forward and touches her shoulder  
"Helga, we still haven't found him"  
"Then why are we SITTING HERE ACTING ALL BUDDY BUDDY! WE NEED TO GO FIND MY DAMN LOCKET!" Helga got up and started walking towards the door, then she felt another hand on her shoulder. It was Arnie.  
"Helga, please don't get worked up about it again. It will be okay. Trust me we won't say anything. You need not to stress yourself out" In a swift motion Helga grabbed his hand and made eye contact with his soul. The room was hot.

"Like Hell I Won't, and if you guys are smart you guys would worry with me..."

With that the door opened and slammed. Arnie turned around and looked at Niles with darkness coming from his eyes.

"Niles, whatever you did...you better fix it...NOW!"

Arnie walked out of the room and phoebe followed him.

_

**Arnies P.O.V  
Place:Sunset Arms  
Time: 10:48 pm**

_This is all a gigantic mess, why would that boy cause all of this trouble. Then again I can see where Helga is coming I wish everything would just get resolved. If she found out that I had her locket it would be a done deal but I cannot be upset or angry with her. I just have t get it to Arnold. It's funny that I picked this up outside, to think what if he picked it up outside the door._

"You do know that it isn't right taking someones' prized possession is against the law, right" a female voice said

"I kinda knew you would notice the chain hanging out of my pocket. You can turn me in if you want" He smiled at Phoebe _But you're not going to_

"Honestly. I am not going to, I am going to however tell her if she does not tell him by the end of the night."

_oh so that's how you're going to play this, hm it seems I have to speed up the process._

"seems like a plan. I am however going to meet up with Arnold, seeing as Niles is a little out of it. But i shall not say anything, I will let my clues speak for themselves."

_interesting. She looks intrigued._

"Fine do what you have to, but if you so, help me speak one word to Arnold about Helga then I will personally see to it you get all of your male parts rearranged in a different order."

_ouch, that sounds really painful._

**Authors P.O.V  
Place:Sunset Arms(outside)  
Time: 10:50 pm**

Niles was standing in the corner looking out the window sighing looking into the dark abyss outside. And walked out onto the stoop to bump into Stephanie taking a deep breath and looking up at the sat down next to Stephanie under her umbrella. She looked at him and smiled.

"What at night, right kid?" She looked at his face that seemed to be in complete darkness.

There was silence. And the rain, she reached out and took his hand into hers. His head was still down.

"look at me..."

His head was down  
"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"  
slowly his head came up as the rain slowed down. His emerald eyes touched her chocolate brown ones. His mouth opened and so did her ears.  
"I'm sorry, I really am" tears began to outrun the rain. His head met the brunettes chest and her kind words.  
"It will be okay, I forgive you, we all will get through this"  
"She is going to be mad at me if he finds out and she doesn't get that locket back, its all my fault"  
"not if I tell him first, or if there was a way we can cause her to reveal her feelings"  
"She wouldn't do it willingly; all I wanted was for her and my brother to be happy, ever since this woman left and Helga looked and acted just like her, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure until she called him by his name and his nick-name.._Football head_"

Stephanie giggled and looked at him, his eyes had question in them.

"Whats so funny?" Niles questioned  
"Nothing its just that your guy's hair kinda makes a football shape, it's cute dude" she rubbed her hand on his head.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Niles giggled

"Sorry can't resist, but I shall figure out a way to get our princess to reveal her love for her prince."  
Niles felt a wave of relief and hope come out  
"Thank you."  
She smiled  
"Anytime, handsome"

Stephanie got up and ran towards the street and pulled out her keys and got into her sedan and drove away.

**Helgas P.O.V.  
Place:Hillwood Tower(balcony suite)  
Time:11:10  
**

How could I be so stupid and pretend everything was going to be okay? Did I really think for a minute that everything was going to be okay and Arnold would just be okay with me liking him? Like hell he would. I am almost there I am going to stop him and see if he has my locket...but how?

" You could just tell him how you feel instead of going through all of the trouble"  
The voice sounded strong and angry. The wind hit her hair and the lightening outlined her face. Who the hell could this be now?

The woman stepped forward

"Stephanie?"

"Yes do you know how much trouble your secret has caused?" Who the hell does she think she is? Was she not here when this all went down. Maybe she doesn't understand

"It is a secret is mine to keep, you should know how important secrets are to keep"  
"I would not let a secret cause my friends any pain. No matter what the consequences are"  
"Criminy! Would you stop it! If you understood anything I have went through in these past 24 hours then you would no be yelling at me like you have some type of fucking clue!"  
"What? You're just hiding what you are afraid of" _WHAT THE HELL!?_

**Authors P.O.V  
Place: Hillwood Tower(lobby)  
Time: 11:09 pm  
**

Arnie walked in with his blue sweater and blue hat and looked at the locket and smiled, something about it seemed familiar, he could not figure out what about it seemed to spark his interest. Nonetheless he had an engagement that needed to be met and he was determined to not be late that way he did not make his suitor upset. As he walked through the doors of the tower he bumped into a similar man that matched the face that was inside of his locket. The man smiled and they both walked through the door and approached the elevator. The hallway was golden and looked like something that came out of a movie. It smelt like pinecones and fruits. The elevator came and they both went in. Arnie looked at the locket and then looked at him.

"Hey Arnie!" The kid with the football shaped hair started talking to him and smiling  
"Hey how has everything been?" Arnie smiled and did a secret handshake with Arnold  
"So, where are you on your way to?" Arnold inquired  
"On my way to meet a friend, actually you may know her" Arnie smiled, Arnold seemed more inquisitive

"Oh please do tell" Arnold looked at Arnie and the door opened.

The door opened and there stood Helga full in red face yelling at Stephanie. Arnold was staring at Helga stuck on walked off of the elevator and so did Arnold.

"I CARE FOR ARNOLD, HE IS THE KINDEST MAN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE AND JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I LOVE HIM AND HE MUST NOT KNOW THAT! NO MATTER WHAT !"

Arnold stepped forward and took a deep breath. That vanilla aroma touched his nose. He saw a highlighted blonde woman as the rain slowed down again and the lightning hit her pink dress. As soon as she started talking he noticed whom it was. The woman whom he thought was gone for the rest of his life, Helga Pataki.

"Helga?"

The rain stopped.

"Ar...Arn...Arnold?"

Helga turned around and looked at the blonde boy whom had grown to be a tower standing over her. His eyes were much more green than anyone can ever imagine, and his face had shown a new found acceptance of what he had just witnessed. The night sky opened up and touched the air around them. He stepped forward and looked down at the blonde.

"Yea thats me, Helga Pataki?"  
"um...uh...thats right buccko! Right here live in the flesh"  
He gave helga a stern look  
"Helga, I know who you really are and I am not going to be fooled by your antics anymore. We are adults now, and we need to handle this like adults-"  
"What do you mean like adults?"  
In that instant Arnold stepped up and took Helga into his arms.  
"Remember the last time you was this close to me? April fools... It's funny I never would've thought that I would've found you to be this interesting creature...after you kissed me on top of the FTI building and told me everything I found that I had the same feelings, yet I wanted you to take the first step when you were comfortable _my little friend_"

At this moment everything around them seemed to disappear and it was just Arnold and Helga. The one thing that seemed to matter to them was each other.

"Helga Pataki, tell me whats up? Why are you hiding something we know is pretty obvious? Is it because you think I will deny you? Or is it because you have become so used to hiding your feelings? You never know how I would feel or even react..."

he moved closer to her face

"or even give me a chance to react..."

Helga took a deep breath. Everything has come down to this moment. The struggle to keep everything a secret yet everything seemed as if it would get better; when she sat down with Niles and told him about her feelings she felt as if there was a weight lifted from his shoulders; she felt at home with Arnie and talking about Arnold and memories. She decided a tourtured soul would need to go free, and if she needed to move on she would but it would probably take a while.

Now is the time.

" Arnold I want you to listen to me. I am not sure if you will remember this, when there was a little girl that you helped out in the rain, when she was down on her luck and was being pushed around by the da to day struggles in her life. Arnold that was me... Yea this may sound odd but i have been in love with you since you had held that umbrella over my head...I am happy to have met you Arnold Shortman. I wanna be the love of your life."

Helga reached up and at that moment the backlight of the city lit up and it seemed as if it was the right moment to seal the deal.

She kissed him.

This feeling was different from the kiss made on top of the FTI building, there was more emotion put into it. Maybe it was letting all of her emotion out or maybe it was because Arnold was kissing her back and holding her close.

"Thank you" Arnold said  
"For what?" Helga stood there shocked

"For finally telling me" Arnold smiled.  
_

Welp that is our conclusion of "A Cold Winter in Autumn". Let me know how you feel


End file.
